Spider-Man Metroid: Battelfield New York Prequel Escape Velocity
by Scramjet
Summary: A short story that explains how Samus found herself in the Marvel Universe.
1. The Mission

Spider-Man Metroid: Prequel Escape Velocity

The Mission

_This story will be short at only two chapters and will focus exclusively on Samus Spider-Man will not be getting his own prequel because this crossover series already has one the Web of Shadows game. Also as iv been developing Metroid Prime 4: Legacy I realized that it meshes well with these crossovers so Origins should also be considered a prequel as well as Thrill of the Hunt which will explain how the space pirates are able to control the Metroids finally the third part of Prime 4 Metroid: Homeworld will take place between the second and third story in the Battlefield New York series._

It had been a few months since the events of Metroid Fusion. Between that and the Other M incident which preceded it she wasn't trusting her most regular customer the Galactic Federation that much. She had seen corruption before… but there experiments… how could they let themselves adopt the same methods as there enemies and go to such lengths to hide them. Samus had enough money and more than enough money for one lifetime the galaxy had seemed safe so she had considered settling down. For now however she returned to life as a more conventional bounty hunter. There had been several unsavory individuals who had found a price on there heads one of them being a Vax official that had escaped in her last encounter with there race. (The Vax are an alien race that I invented they will appear in Thrill of the Hunt) that particular mission saw her ship damaged beyond repair which just made her take it out on her target. The Adam AI survived and she retrieved him from the ships blackbox since then she had found her way to Yunjii a minor Federation Hub on one of the core worlds and oversaw the construction of a new ship an exact replica of her original gunship. After two weeks spent on the planet it became clear that she could not function in the regular human environment however much she wanted to. It was times like these that she missed the Chozo who had adopted her it was such a shame they were extinct. (One actually remains and will appear in Homeworld) after a restless night she slipped of to her ship and departed to the mid-rim she didn't know why but she had feeling that however peaceful the galaxy seemed there was something she had missed some part of her destiny that had yet to be realized which made her both frightened and hopeful. She was responding to a completely different yearning as well but she'd never admit it. As the ship exited it's warp Adam detected a nearby distress signal he moved the ship towards it's destination. As the ship landed Samus saw that they were on a small asteroid base fire and destruction and death were everywhere just another day at the office for her. As she made her way inside she was ambushed by Zebesians this wasn't surprising she had always suspected part of there organization survived the destruction of there planet and they always seemed to be at the center of the galaxy's and her problems. It took no time for her to dispatch them and after passing some corrupted robots and familiar alien creatures she entered a room full of Metroids along with a Queen Metroid she didn't waste time detonating a power bomb and then a second for good measure. Switching to a morph ball she entered a lift and went upstairs where she found a welcoming committee of what seemed like Phazon infected Space Pirates. They were more difficult to defeat but posed little threat. The explosions that resulted from her missiles prevented her from scanning anything from her computers besides some information about some sort of Anti Phazon she filed it for Adam to review. Not wasting any time she opened a door and ran across a long hallway as she reached the end of the hallway the exit opened and she found Ridley and some ships leaving the atmosphere. Neither Ridley nor the pilots were infected but standing on the circular landing pad firing at them was Dark Samus she turned and started at Samus.

"You must be wondering how I got back" the doppelganger said speaking for the first time.

"How did you… how can you." Samus couldn't keep herself from saying

"The Federation retrieved some samples from Phaze when it exploded. They thought I was just another piece of Phazon and I was able to reconstitute my form as a result of there experiments from one of them recently and quickly corrupted a few marines and cloned Zebesians before draining there PED's"

She started to float her towards Samus who pointing her cannon at her. She removed her helmet and Samus saw a terrifying reflection of her own face purple skin blue hair and hollow eye sockets filled with a gas that glowed blue.

"As you can see iv changed since our last encounter when the Federation scientist were trying to reconstitute me they found that my fragments needed a larger dose of your DNA to stick together."

Samus let loose one of the most powerful blast she had ever fired a wide beam of plasma that could knock half the fight out of Ridley. Samus flipped vertically 360 degrees as a result but merely laughed.

"You've always tried to quietly deny it fight it and you rejected my gift but you can't escape the truth forever we are the same."

"We are nothing alike you are a poison a blight on the galaxy and the Chozo prophesied that I would destroy you!"

She tried to get her missiles to lock on and fired three or four of them.

"When you were infected with the tasty X you were saved by a vaccine of Metroid DNA. Have you ever wondered which Metroid the vaccine was engineered from? You may have Chozo blood but you can never escape me even if you kill me I will still be here within yourself.

And Dark Samus fired her Phazon beam in a circle Samus dived out of the way and turned into her morph ball evading the fire the last thing she wanted was to get corrupted again.

"I can beat you again." she thought repeatedly trying to convince herself.

It wasn't the longest battle between the two but Samus was able to get some major hits in.

After the last of her Echoes was destroyed Dark Samus dematerialized her armor and said

"It doesn't matter victory is assured we'll meet again Samus but right now I have to eliminate the one thing in the galaxy that can harm my master. She fired at a nearby portal generator and entered. Samus didn't have time to follow as it closed. She quickly returned to her gunship and took a seat in the cockpit.

"How did it go down there?" Adam asked

"Please give me some good news."

"I'm afraid I don't have any Lady a massive Pirate fleet is engaging the Federation not one lightyear away from the Federation Homeworld."

"So it's going to be one of those days." She said as her ship took off before warping to the raging battle.


	2. The Chase

The Chase

_A brief note: I invented Anti Phazon as a means of getting Samus and her sparring partners into the Marvel Universe but it's going to also play a big role in the original Battlefield New York and Aftershock. So without further adieu leave you with the second half of this short story._

As the ship warped across space-time for two or three minutes Samus talked with Adam.

"What can you tell me about the Anti Phazon." She asked

"My background isn't very scientific but I can still tell that this stuff is about twenty years ahead of most Federation technology. The records say that Anti Phazon is a synthetic molecule composed of artificial atoms formed from hyper compressed point like positrons (antimatter electrons) the molecule perfectly counters Phazon in it's stable form removing corruption from some cases and absorbing radiation which it converts into more Anti Phazon the space-time properties of Anti Matter mean that in it's stable form it would temporarily halt the aging process in those exposed and may have other effects."

"What about it's raw form?"

"In it's raw form it will annihilate itself and Phazon on contact in a nuclear detonation creating pure energy. The scientist wanted to avoid excessive damage which is why they engineered the stable form the detonation was reduced in most cases to a thirty meter diameter."

"Seems like the Federation did a good job of preparing for once."

"Actually they were developing it as an energy source an alternative to the limited amount of remaining Phazon which was being harnessed in the Marines PED"s."

"Why am I not surprised."

"You may have your chance to complain to them soon because were here."

The ship exited warp and Samus found herself in the middle of one of the largest space battles of her career. Nine Federation capital ships were engaging a Space Pirate flagship six other large vessels numerous dropships. In between the fray but receiving little fire from either side was a damaged ship that resembled the Bottle Ship but was less than half the size. Leading the pirates was Ridley who was preventing the Federation from gaining an advantage. Dark Samus as well was present she and her two Echoes were scattered around the battle it seemed as if they were trying to triangulate the location of something. However much Samus wanted to go after her she decided to focus on Ridley she knocked him of one of the capital ships with her fire and kept him busy in a game of cat and mouse or should I say dragon and ship. With Ridley busy the battle turned pretty quickly three of the pirates larger vessels broke apart there crews sucked into the vacuum of space. The Zebesians refused to retreat however until the Bottle Ship like vessel's engines started to ignite then Ridley opened fire with a wide blast that made the Federation put up there shield's and they pirate vessels flew away just as Dark Samus determined the location of her target. Dark Samus flew after them and Samus after her and the Federation after well everyone. The pirates tried to get away but found little success between Samus Dark Samus and the Federation ships not even Ridley could protect the pirate vessels and all but the flagship and the scientific vessel were destroyed. The two remaining ships controlled by the pirates began to speed up Ridley had to ride on top of the flagship (at least before the acceleration threw him off a few seconds before the portal opened) and the Federation couldn't keep up. The skeleton crew of pirates aboard the Federation scientific vessel they had commandeered had activated the alternative engine system aboard there ship and had given the Flagship the okay to use it themselves. The wake of the ships pulsed with energy and the ships rocked as they were propelled forward ever faster by the energy from Phazon/Anti Phazon annihilations. The power of Phazon was sufficient to split a planet between two dimensions now it appeared that the power of it being cancelled out was enough to reach the speed of light and further. The ships exceeded the speed of light and they would have been frozen in place or pushed backwards as a result of relativity but they were just going to fast for that in a fraction of a second the Flagship breached not just the time barrier but the dimension barrier as well. A portal opened right in front of the nose of the Flagship and everyone besides the Federation was following just to fast to stop. As a result of breaking the light barrier or being in the ships wakes everyone but the stubborn Ridley and Dark Samus lost consciousness and they all lost there memory of what had just happened. It was a miracle that they made it through the indescribably long and twisted wormhole but that's where autopilot and the dragon's instincts came in. They would have never been able to have made it through the wormhole in one piece if everyone didn't slow down by the time the Zebesians regained consciousness they were at the end of the portal and travelling at only about a hundred miles per hour if it weren't for the little excursion being between dimensions even spread out over 25,000,000 miles the G forces would have registered as well into the 1,000's and there would be no question that everyone was dead. And so by the time the portal had finally closed everyone was in the Manhattan of the Marvel Universe to bring fresh madness to the city or in the case of the slowly stirring Samus to end it.

**This story's a bit info dumpy I know but it serves the purpose make sure to check out some of my other stories and check out my blog The Jetstream.**


End file.
